


Immortalized In Megapixels

by Deanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Photography, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Feferi is a photography major and they're both a little bit madly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalized In Megapixels

                “The lighting in here is beautiful!”

                “It’th my dorm room, Fef.” Sollux was tipping himself backwards on his chair’s legs, playing chicken with gravity. “It’th juth like pretty much every other dorm room on campus.”

                Feferi was kneeling on the floor, looking at Sollux through the lense of her $1500 camera – bought with daddy’s money, sure, but definitely being put to good use. The memory was nearly full with hundreds of pictures of campus, town, and her and Sollux’s date, and she was planning on wrapping up her weekend of photo-taking by getting some good pictures of her boyfriend – whether he liked it or not. “The lighting here’s better, though,” Feferi argued, nearly laying on the floor now to get a more dramatic angle on Sollux. “Just – the angle that it comes in through the window, and the way it makes the whole room glow – “ She beamed at whatever showed up on the camera screen, and then exclaimed, “It’s just awesome, okay!”

                “Okay, Fef, I believe you!” Sollux rolled his eyes and brought his chair back to solid ground with a jolting _thump_. “Thtill, why all the pictures of me?”

                “Becaaause you are my wonderful attractive boyfriend and there can never be enough pictures of you in the world?” Getting up from the floor, Feferi went up behind Sollux and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder. His laptop, sitting open but blank on his desk, reflected her beaming face back at him. _That_ was lighting that Sollux could appreciate; the way the light played in her hair, defined her beautiful face.

                Jesus _Christ_ he was getting sappy. This was ridiculous.

                “I doubt that,” Sollux said, but his mouth twitched upward. It was hard for him to argue with Feferi. It was hard for him to be anything but completely _mad_ for Feferi. Frankly, it was a bit scary.

                Feferi brought the camera around in front of the two of them, flipping on the display screen. “No, no, look! Look at _this_ one!” She brought up the picture she’d taken at the dramatic angle from the floor, and Sollux had to admit that – backlit, hair messy and form tilted so far backwards it looked impossible – that the effect was certainly… dramatic. Fef had a flair for this kind of thing. “You make a great model!”

                It felt unfair to deny her that compliment, but he couldn’t help feeling that Fef could make _anyone_ look good in front of the camera. Instead, he took it from her hands, flipped the mode (just because he didn’t use cameras much didn’t mean that his natural flair for technology didn’t apply to them) and turned it around, snapping a quick picture of them with no finesse whatsoever. When he turned the camera around again, the picture that showed up onscreen was blurry, and half of Feferi’s face was cut off.

                Feferi giggled. “Here,” she said, softly, in his ear, with no condescension at all. “Let me.” She reclaimed her camera, turning both of them slightly towards the window and adjusting the angle of the camera, and clicked the button, cueing the recorded shutter sound. When she turned the camera around to see the result, Sollux felt his breath leave him. He looked awkward, sure – he always looked awkward, awkward was his only alternative to angry or depressed – but Fef looked stunningly beautiful, and she was leaning into his head with her other arm wrapped around his shoulders, and he had no idea what he’d done to deserve her.

                They were still for a moment, admiring the picture. Feferi said, softly, in his ear, “I love you.”

                “That’th – “ He couldn’t find words, his tongue twisting on itself and stumbling on his teeth. He was silent for a moment. “Thith is a really good picture.” It sounded stupid and he knew it sounded stupid, and his stomach sank in guilt.

                Smiling – he could feel it, from where she was still leaning against him – she said, “Thank you,” and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It felt a bit like his insides were melting every time she did that. The guilt eased away.

                He turned his face to kiss her properly, warmly, trying hard to think just of how amazing she was and not how wildly inadequate he himself felt. It helped when she set her camera down on his desk and brought herself around, sitting herself down in his lap and distracting him entirely.

                “I think,” she said, between another breathless kiss, “that I can be done with pictures for the day.”

                Sollux smirked and brought his arms around her, pulling her completely against him. “I like the thound of that.”

 

* * *

                For his birthday, two months later, he saw that picture again, enclosed in a wrapped box on his bed, glossy and ridiculously perfect in an actual frame. Fef didn’t show up for another five minutes (rushing back from her last class of the day to spend the rest of his birthday with him, which was all he’d _actually_ asked for), which was enough time for him to pretend that he hadn’t been crying.

                She poked her head into his dorm room, her hair done up, her smile radiant. “Heeey, Sollux!” she exclaimed,  entering the room and closing the door behind her. “I hope I’m not late? I know you didn’t want anything special, but I hope you don’t mind that I got you that, and I wondered if maybe you wanted to come to my apartment and we could have dinner or something? It’s your birthday, after all! That doesn’t happen every day!”

                It was hard to speak again. It was always a little hard to speak around her – easier with her than around everybody else, but still hard with the things that mattered, because _she_ mattered, so much so that he barely knew what he’d do without her anymore.

                “I love you,” he said, enunciating as carefully as he could manage. His heart was in his throat.

                Feferi gasped, and then stilled, and then threw herself at him, tackling him to the bed, her arms around his neck and her face pressed firmly in his shoulder. “I love you too,” she said. “Oh, _Sollux_ , I really do, I know you don’t always believe me or understand why but I love you _so much_.” Tears were soaking through his t-shirt, and he knew Feferi cried easily but he still felt a little bit horrified at this realization. It made him ache, even when they were happy tears.

                They stayed like that for a long time, enough  for the rest of the sunlight to fade from the room, enough for Feferi’s breathing to steady (and he could feel her smiling against the place where her face was still firmly in his shoulder), enough for his own heart to lighten.

                “So,” Feferi said, pulling herself back to she could beam properly at Sollux. “Dinner?” Her smile turned a little more sensual, and he felt a little more anticipating and nervous just looking at her. “And maybe a special treat afterwards?”

                Sollux returned the smile. “I like the thound of that.”

                “Great!” Feferi got abruptly off the bed, turning around to fix her hair and surreptitiously wipe the tear-stains off her face. “Get your coat on, then!”

                Before he did, Sollux grabbed the picture off the place where it had fallen on his bed, and set it on his desk, next to his laptop, Feferi’s bright smile and his awkward grin immortalized and gazing out at him.

                “Hurry up!” Feferi exclaimed, almost bouncing with excitement for whatever it was that she had planned. “You’re going to love this, I promise!”

                “I’m sure I will,” Sollux said, casting one last look at the picture on the table, before he closed the door and turned back to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a fun little bit of unabashed fluff.


End file.
